


Pyrrhic

by sikenesque



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikenesque/pseuds/sikenesque
Summary: She arrives on his doorstep with burned out eyes and black veins choking her face, and he helps her inside, because it's what he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A microfill for ladygawain's prompt "Magnus Bane & Dot Rollins, He's lived so long, he forgets sometimes that he can't fix everything. But he tries, God, he tries," for the Shadowhunters Ficathon Round II.

She arrives on his doorstep with burned out eyes and black veins choking her face, and he helps her inside, because it's what he does.

He can't help but remember their last conversation that night in Pandemonium. She'd begged him to stay and he'd told her this wasn't their fight, welcomed her through a portal to safety. She refused and he'd vanished like a coward. He had ended up fighting this war anyway when its threat to his loved ones had left him no choice, and still. He had reemerged scarred but unbroken and the same could not be said for her. This war had swallowed her whole -  _Valentine_ had swallowed her whole. He had eaten her alive and left for dead when her usefulness ran out - too little of her is left now at all.

Lying on his couch now, breathing cold, emitting shadow, she is only a memory of herself. He wants to heal, soothe, set, but he doesn't know where to begin. He doesn't know that there's any word in any grimoire for what Valentine has done to her.


End file.
